


Dream Weavers

by witch_brew



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Evil Child, F/M, Fantasy, Minor Character Death, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sareth - Freeform, Slow Burn, Violence, child characters, fae, graphic descriptions later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_brew/pseuds/witch_brew
Summary: Sarah moved on with her life. She graduated high school and college, got her own apartment, and landed a pretty good job as an editor, doing some acting in her free time. But then a strange dream shakes the foundation of her world as Sarah learns she might just be in grave danger. She'll have to learn to trust an old enemy in order to defeat an evil much older than herself.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm really hoping to go somewhere with this story, but this first chapter is just testing the waters. I may revise it before continuing. Let me know what you guys think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER HAS UNDERGONE MILD EDITING

"Mama?" Pale silver eyes filled with tears as her mother carried her down the icy steps, deep into the cavern below.

"Hush, Ilya. You're safe with mama."

Ilya stared up at her beautiful mother. The queen of the Winter Court, her mother was stunning to behold. Her skin was iridescently pale, her hair white as fallen snow. Her eyes and veins shone silver. Two large antlers extended from her head, and between them sat her crown.

Usually her mother wore intricate robes to symbolize her station, but today she wore a simple white gown that trailed over the ice streaked rock. She carried little Ilya, who was only six years old, into the heart of their kingdom.

A giant pool of glowing blue water stretched before them, in the center of which an icy pillar stood tall.

Ilya began to tremble in her mothers arms.

"My child, you are the only way we might win this war now. They're going to put mommy to sleep, but you can save us. You're strong enough to survive the cold for me, right my girl?"

Through her fearful sniffles Ilya replied.

"Yes mama."

"Good girl" said the queen, and then she dropped her child into the freezing water.

Ice poured into Ilya's veins. Painful and sharp, it overwhelmed her until she felt certain she would die. She struggled against an invisible current, kicking her tiny legs, until she heard her mothers voice calling out to her.

"Let the ice in, Ilya, you're our only hope!"

And so she did.

And the ice changed her.

When Ilya climbed from the water, dripping wet, her mother was nowhere to be seen.

She climbed from her icy tomb and walked a mile back to their castle to find the heavy doors standing open as if waiting for her.

When she entered it was to bodies. The entire court, slumped in what appeared to be a deep sleep, chests barely moving.

The deeper she walked into the castle, the heavier the air became around her, dragging her down. Begging for her to close her eyes. But Ilya knew could not sleep now. The ice had changed her forever, and she would never sleep again.

"Mama?" She called as she stepped into the throne room.

Frost began to stiffen her hair and whiten her lashes.

In the center of the throne room, slumped in her throne, sat the queen. One pale wrist upturned as if waiting for a hand to take hers, silver veins prominent against pale skin.

Ilya stumbled towards her.

"Mama?"

She ran to the woman, shaking her and screaming in the silent room.

"MAMA WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Eventually she slumped, panting for breath. A tear ran down her cheek.

And froze there.

-

 

Many many years ago, in a place called the Underground, there was a Great War.

The Winter Court rose against all the other courts, corrupted by power. They demanded the right to rule over all the other courts in place of the High Court.

Many innocent lives were lost.

To end the war, a group of fae who had defeated the Labyrinth and gained the title Dream Weaver were tasked with a great duty. Together they combined their magic and sent the entire Northern Kingdom into an eternal sleep.

Only one was free from this curse.

And, tainted by a power too great for her to wield, she swore revenge.

Through many ages she studied and fought and grew stronger still, though she never aged, and slowly she began to slaughter the dream weavers one by one until only twelve remained.

She was weakened then, and rested beneath the frozen ground, but did not sleep. One of the surviving dream weavers, a young man named Jareth, slowly built his kingdom around the Labyrinth, staying close to the power source from which his strength was drawn.

For many years no one could beat the Labyrinth, and very few were foolish enough to try.

Jareth made sure it was more than difficult enough to force most to give up, and he grew lonely and cruel with time.

And then came the day when a young girl, only fifteen years of age, and human no less, entered the Labyrinth. And no matter what the Goblin King threw her way, no matter what nastiness the living maze had to offer, she continued to fight until she reached the end. Until she reached the city Jareth had raised within the heart of the Labyrinth. And there, Sarah claimed her victory.

And, without knowledge on either her or Jareth's part, the Labyrinth's magic entered her, and she became a Dream Weaver.

He sent her home with her baby brother, knowing himself defeated, and sulked in his castle for days.

Those were times of peace.

Even those times, unfortunately, must end.

The moment Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, the moment she claimed her power equal to his, the long frozen ground far to the North gave a tremendous quake, and deep within, submerged in a lake of ice, the lost princess opened her eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to try and continue this story. Comments are always appreciated, and I hope you guys enjoy! The chapter is much longer than the first.

Her dream began as it always did, with her dancing in a ballroom. 

Her dress was beautiful, if a bit much. Large and white and perfect when she was young and innocent. 

But was she young and innocent anymore?

She didn't remember. All she knew was the ballroom. 

Masked faces passed her in a blur. She only had eyes for him. 

But where was he? She couldn't find him. She was lost. Adrift. 

She needed him. She needed the clarity he brought wherever he went. 

Suddenly the sea of people parted. There, staring at her, he stood. His mask was made of bone and he smiled at her. 

But when she tried to step towards him her feet would not move. 

She looked down at the ground to see ice creeping up her dress, freezing her to the dance floor. 

His eyes widened behind his mask, and she reached out for him. 

Then a small girl, clad in a loose white nightgown, stepped in front of her. 

"Weaver of dreams" said the child. "I come to destroy you."

The child reached forwards, wrapping a small hand around the woman's throat, and ice pressed into her flesh. 

And as she opened her mouth to scream, the child smiled. 

And the ice pierced her throat. 

-

Sarah sat up with a gasp, clutching her neck in panic. 

Her dreams rarely changed, almost never, so the abrupt shift of this latest nightmare startled and confused the young woman. 

Sarah glanced around her room and, upon finding nothing out of the ordinary, slipped out of her bed and padded into her bathroom. She rinsed her face briefly with frigid water but all that came of it was a cold reminder of the ice in her dream. 

She ran a delicate finger over her pulse in thought before speaking to her reflection. 

"Hoggle? I need you."

She rarely called Hoggle now that she was in her mid twenties, but a crisis was a crisis and it's not like she could go to a human friend with this sort of issue. 

"Sarah?" 

She smiled tiredly at her old friend and he gave what passed for a smile in return, an awkward grimace that twisted his face in a humorous fashion. 

"Hoggle, I had a nightmare last night."

She cringed at her choice of words. Nightmares. She sounded like a child complaining to a parent. 

Hoggle seemed to think otherwise though. 

"Yer sure? Different from yer normal dreams?"

"Yes. It was... awful. It felt so real."

Sarah retold her dream in vivid detail, listening to Hoggle gag in disgust at her dream-self's feelings towards the Goblin King. But when she mentioned the child, the ice girl, his face paled and he leaned in towards the mirror. 

"What'd she look like? All you can remember."

Sarah frowned, furrowing her eyebrows at the fear in her friend's voice. 

"She looked young. Six or seven? Her hair was white, stiff with ice. Her eyes were like... liquid silver. There were no pupils or whites or anything, just silver."

Hoggle sagged back. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. This is real bad, Sarah. I gotta tell Jareth."

Sarah sat up straight. 

"Don't you dare!"

But Hoggle had already vanished, leaving only her furious reflection in his wake.

Sarah sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, already feeling the beginnings of a headache forming. She hadn't spoken a single word to the Goblin King since she was fifteen, and now Hoggle was going to tell him about some stupid dream she'd had. Great.

It did worry her though. She wasn't oblivious to the way Hoggle had reacted when she described the dream. He'd been frightened by her words, and that meant something serious was going on. Or Hoggle was reading too much into things. 

But she didn't particularly have time to dwell. She had a job, and she needed to get ready. 

Sarah tried to calm herself by brushing her hair and teeth, putting on makeup and clothes, her basic morning ritual. Once she finished up, she checked her phone. She had approximately thirty minutes before she had to be at work, just enough time to grab coffee. So, pretending that her more magical issues didn't exist, Sarah headed out for the day.

-

“Erm, yer majesty, I gots something important to tell yah.”

Jareth groaned dramatically at Hoggle's voice, the way the dwarf spoke already grating on his nerves.

“What _is_ the issue, Hogwash?” He spat, spinning a crystal on his fingertips. There were no runners within the Labyrinth at the time, so all he was dealing with today was a lot of annoying goblins raising their grievances, along with any non-goblins within his city.

The goblins complained about a lack of chickens, the others complained about the goblins. 

“It's... it's about Miss Sarah.” 

Jareth sat up then, arching a sharp eyebrow. 

“And what, I wonder, could little Sarah Williams need from _me_?”

“She uh. She don't want me to tell you, but she had this dream.”

Jareth laughed, loud enough that Hoggle winced.

“Truly, Hobble? You're coming to me because the girl is having, what, bad dreams? Do you want me to _fix_ that? I've already offered her her dreams. She turned me down.”

His voice dripped with derision towards the end. What right had she to turn him down? Foolish girl. Of course, part of him had come to know, over time, that she'd been far too young to understand what she was being offered. But she was so headstrong then. She'd likely be nearly insufferable now. 

“She's.. Sarah's dreamed about... it's not just a nightmare, majesty. It's worse. It's real bad.”

Jareth stilled at the barely contained fear in Hoggle's voice. It must be serious, for the dwarf to be practically shaking with unconcealed horror. 

“Out with it, then. What has our heroine been dreaming of?”

“The child. The one with the ice.”

Jareth's blood ran cold. That couldn't be. If Sarah was dreaming of Ilya, it could only mean...

“She's risen.”

Hoggle bowed his head, muttering 'I really hoped you wouldn't say that', but Jareth didn't hear. He vanished, his crystal dropping to the ground and shattering behind him.

He had to get to her before Ilya did.

-

Sarah sank against the door of her apartment, kicking off her shoes with a small groan. 

Her cat, a lithe, black female with green eyes rubs herself against Sarah's legs.

“Oh, hi Nightingale. Did you miss me?”

Sarah reached down, running a hand down the center of Nightingale's back. The kitty arched up into her hand, purring loudly, and Sarah smiled.

It had been a hard day, her boss had dumped a massive pile of work on her, and Sarah was wiped out. Some people were _not_ meant to be writers. 

“I mean seriously,” Sarah muttered as she reached back to undo her bra, “no man's genitals bend like that.”

There was a startled laugh, and Sarah, who had finally turned to re-lock her door and flick on the light, spins around, a scream dying in her throat when she sees his silhouette. Only one man had hair like that.

“Jareth?!” She hissed, fear quickly transitioning into rage. “What the _fuck_ are you doing in my apartment?!”

Jareth sighed, and with a wave of his hand the lights flicked on. Sarah didn't have time to prepare herself for this, and stared at him, shocked. 

He hadn't really changed. He was still taller than her, as she'd been mostly finished growing taller when they first met, but his presence wasn't nearly as suffocating as it had been when she was fifteen. His hair was still light and wild, his eyes still mismatched and oddly feral. He was dressed in a pair of form fitting breeches and a loose white shirt, low cut to reveal most of his chest. It was a lot less intimidating than his outfit when she first met him.

“Sarah, precious, you're staring.” Jareth sing-songed, and her head snapped up.

She scoffed at him, crossing her arms beneath her chest. 

“You haven't answered me. What are you doing here?”

Jareth's smirk faded as quickly as it'd appeared. He glanced around quickly. 

“You are in danger, Sarah. Hoggle told me of your dream, you aren't safe here anymore. Gather your things, we leave at dawn.”

“Okay? Fuck you. We aren't doing that, explain what the fuck is going on or get the fuck out.”

Jareth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Sarah arched an eyebrow. 

“ _Well?_ ”

“I'll tell you if you start packing while I do so.” Jareth finally relented. 

Sarah paused, biting her lower lip for a moment, before giving a curt nod and walking over to the closet she used for storage, near the kitchen, and pulling out her suit case and cat carrier. Jareth followed her into the bedroom and leaned against the windowsill while Sarah opened up her suitcase on the bed. As soon as Sarah began placing clothes into the suitcase, Jareth began.


	3. Chapter Three

“Long ago, before you were born and back when I was still considered a practically a child, there was a terrible war. The High King's armies fought heavily against the Winter Court, which was the second largest kingdom at the time. They wanted to rule over all, and were willing to kill as many people as it took to get their way. 

At first, there were simply small skirmishes. These started back when I still lived at home with my parents, within the center of the High Court. We were nobility, a single step away from royalty, and they'd been eyeing a place within the High Court for me, but that would never come to be. 

The war began when a Winter Court battalion slaughtered a small settlement right on the outskirts of the High Court's lands. 

They knew what they were doing, inciting the High King like this, and sure enough the next morning he declared the war official and began rallying his troops. The Winter Court continued to slaughter the innocent, and soon were met with retaliation.

Years past, and the war raged on. When I was a young adult, the Dream Weavers were called into battle. They began to finally push back against the Winter Court. I did not know yet, but withing the High Court's castle, a plan was beginning to form to end this war once and for all. 

I, against my parents' wishes, chose to take the path of a Dream Weaver and fight for my Court. I ran and defeated the Labyrinth-” Sarah froze here, head snapping up, and nearly interrupted, before Jareth cut her off. 

“-I'll explain more about that soon, save the questions until the end. I ran the Labyrinth and defeated her. Many were trying then, and many either exited the way they went in, or were lost within the walls of the magnificent beast.” At her look, he smiled. “The Labyrinth is not always a merciful creature.

Anyway, I came out victorious, and joined the ranks of the Dream Weavers. I fought many battles, plagued enemy soldiers with waking nightmares, assisted in tainting their fruits to cause intense hallucinations, debilitating them long enough for our men to slit their throats. 

Soon, I was among those within the castle who knew of the plan to finally end this long, dreadful war. I was still just a boy, nearly, but I had proven myself in battle. I was arrogant, but when I fought I fought well. And my powers were new and strong, I would prove valuable in executing this plan. 

We were to weave a spell. A mighty spell, stronger than anything a single one of us could do on our own, and as one we were to cast it upon the Winter Court, sending every man, woman, and child within into an eternal, unending sleep. A sleep like death.”

Jareth pauses here, meeting Sarah's wide eyes. She sees the pain held within at putting so many innocent people through this.

“A select few fey from the Winter Court, of course, chose to abandon their homes and seek asylum from other Courts. The High King allowed this. They would be granted this chance at peace, but those who did not run would not be warned. 

They would sleep, and they would never wake. 

So, together, we Dream Weavers stationed ourselves in a circle around the edges of the Winter Court's lands, and at dawn we cast our spell. 

I do not know how, but somehow the Queen of the Winter Court knew at least something of our plans, and she chose to risk her own daughter's life by casting her into the pool from which the Winter Court's fey draw all of their power, similar to how we Dream Weavers draw power from the Labyrinth. The child survived, but was changed. Our spell could not touch her. But it touched all other's within her kingdom, and at last the war was over. 

We all went our separate ways, many of us being awarded land. I was a smooth talker, and I'd already been well on my way to working beneath the king before the war, so he offered me a place at his side. I accepted, and several years later I cast my bid for the Goblin Kingdom, and won. 

All the while, without our knowing, other Dream Weavers are beginning to die. It was quite a while before the High King noticed, as most of us were private after the war, but notice he did. He called all of us who remained to find the source of what was killing us off. We worked for months, even as she steadily killed us off whenever one of us would leave the High Court's safety. Our numbers had never been grand, but by the end of it only thirteen of us remained alive. We discovered that most of the deaths involved ice magic, and searched the Winter Court to ensure none had awoken. It was then that we discovered the princess was not there. We saw footprints frozen into the floors, never melting, and followed them to the lake from which the Winter Court's powers were drawn. We put it together, slowly, but soon knew it had to be what we feared it was. The princess, a mere babe of six, had been changed forever by a powerful form of magic. 

We knew what we had to do. We crafted a spell just for her, much different from the one we'd used on her kingdom. We weren't able to use the same spell, as we knew the child was not able to sleep, or she'd have fallen the first time. This spell was simple enough. We would draw her into the center of her kingdom, and encase her within the earth forever. Only great magic would be able to release her. 

The spell was a success, she fell easily into our trap, and we went our separate ways once more. This time, with far more success. Only one of us died.

But then, many years later, you came and defeated my Labyrinth for the first time since the war. I didn't think it was possible for you to become a Dream Weaver, seeing as you were, and are, human, but it appears now I was wrong. The only magic strong enough to wake her would be the type of magic released by the Labyrinth when it changes a champion into a Dream Weaver. I'm sorry, Sarah, had I known I would've come for you long ago.”

Sarah stopped packing, staring at him incredulously.

“You're... you're kidding right? I'm some kind of mystic Dream Weaver, or whatever? And this... ice princess, she's back from whatever you did to her?”

Jareth nodded. 

“I fear she is. And she'll be seeking out every living Dream Weaver left alive, to kill them. Including you.”

Sarah stares at him, slowly connecting her dream to what she now knew. 

“The girl from my dream?” She asked, sitting down on the bed with a soft thump. 

Again, Jareth nodded. 

“I cannot give her name, as names have power, but yes. She knows you exist, she will come for you. You will be safer within my kingdom, at least until we can contact the High Court for better protection.”

Jareth winced. 

“They might have my hide for letting you leave the Underground without training you. You could've caused serious damage uncontrolled. But it appears you aren't even aware of your powers.”

“Oh my God, I didn't even think of that! I have powers!” 

Sarah stared at her hands, mentally searching for a difference in the way she felt. There was none, and she huffed in annoyance. A meow from the doorway drew her attention from her apparent powers, or lack thereof, and she turned to watch Nightingale enter the bedroom. 

“Ah, Sarah, enough of that. Finish up, we need to leave soon.”

Sarah paused. With all he'd told her, she knew this was a serious situation. She couldn't stay here, and if Jareth, of all people, was offering protection, she wasn't going to pass. 

So, Sarah ushered Nightingale into her carrier and shut the door behind her, finished throwing her clothes into her suitcase, and gathered her cats litter box and food. Who knew when she'd be back, after all. 

“Okay. I'm ready.” She finally said, and Jareth wrapped a hand around her upper arm, and with a small jerk in her stomach, the area around Sarah quickly morphed from her home into a room with stone walls and a four poster canopy bed. 

Sarah sets her things down once Jareth lets go of her arm.

“Okay, what now?” She asks, crossing her arms once more.

Jareth tries not to growl. She was nearly insufferable. 

“Now, you wait here, and I go contact the High Court.” 

And with that, Sarah's alone.

“OH FUCK YOU.”


	4. Chapter Four

Sarah paced for a while before giving in and exploring the room. 

The room is fairly large, with the four poster bed Sarah had initially noticed, as well as an antique looking desk. There were three doors in the room, two framing the desk and the one which Sarah had entered through.

She opened the door to the left first, and found an empty but large walk-in closet. Curiosity still running high, she opened the other door. 

It was a bathroom, only slightly smaller than the bedroom. Sarah, being the type of girl she was, loved comfort, and this bathroom was the lap of luxury. 

There was a deep tub with no visible tap, a beautiful marble sink with a shining mirror, and of course a toilet, though it was one of those older ones with a hanging chain to flush with.

Sarah toyed with the tub for a bit, but couldn't find a way to fill it. The same was true for the sink. Frustrated, Sarah re-entered the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. And immediately groaned in pleasure.

The mattress was so soft, yet firm in all the right places. Sarah melted into it at once, eyes slipping shut in pure bliss. 

She glanced at the window, which looked out onto the Labyrinth, and sighed. She'd have to contact work, somehow, to let them know she'd had a personal emergency.

God, how was she going to keep up on the rent while living in the Underground?

Before she could panic at how little she'd thought this through, Sarah slipped into an uneasy sleep. 

-

“Sarah.”

Sarah jolted up with a small gasp, visions of an enchanted ballroom fading from her mind.

“Jesus! You can't just sneak up on sleeping girls, Jareth!” She hissed, once she realized who was standing at the foot of her bed. 

Jareth sighed. 

“I thought you might want to eat something, precious. Also, we need to speak at length about your training.”

Sarah frowned a bit, furrowing her brow. She felt groggy and too warm, but something he'd said caused a small spark of confusion to work it's way into her waking mind.

“What training?”

“Sarah, you're a Dream Weaver. You possess an intense magical ability now, and need to learn how to harness it for your own protection, and to protect others from any unrestrained magical expulsions.”

Sarah rubbed a hand over her face before remembering that she'd never washed off her day's makeup. Great. Now she probably looked like a sleepy raccoon. 

“Okay. Food, talk, and then you need to show me how to fill the bath and sink because there's no tap.”

Jareth laughed, a deep sound that Sarah thought would sound rather nice, were it not directed at her.

“You fill it with magic, Sarah. Come along, dinner should be ready.”

Sarah grumbled, but followed him as he exited the room and walked down the halls towards the dining room. 

“Why don't you just, like, poof wherever you're going?” Sarah asked absentmindedly, glancing around the hall. The walls glittered slightly, the slightest shimmer among the stone. 

“Magic takes energy and effort, Sarah. One shouldn't use it constantly, nor should one use it without reason. I use it to travel between realms, and if I need to be somewhere right away I may 'poof' as you so eloquently put it.”

Sarah arched a brow. Okay. 

“Then why do you use it for your bath?”

“Elemental magic is easier than teleportation, and causes less strain. Our proximity to the Labyrinth makes all magic slightly easier for us, but it would still be taxing to use it constantly. Mild exertion is one thing, but to use it constantly would not only cause unneeded strain, but would also weaken me, putting my kingdom at risk were we to be attacked. Besides, walking keeps the body from weakening drastically as well. Your training will be physical as well as magical.”

Sarah nodded slowly, processing his words. 

“Are... you going to train me?”

Jareth stopped walking, giving her a look. His eyebrow was raised, as if questioning her sanity.

“Who better?”

Sarah didn't have an answer to that, so she kept quiet, and Jareth gave a curt nod before continuing down the hall. 

Soon enough they reached the dining hall, and Jareth took a seat at the head of a long table, made of expensive looking polished wood. A place was set beside him, the plate already full of steaming food, the scent of which made Sarah's mouth begin to water.

She sat there, licking her lips. Jareth said nothing, simply beginning to eat, and Sarah quickly followed suit. She hadn't eaten since her lunch hour, which seemed to be ages past now, and she had not realized how ravenous she actually was until right then. She tucked into the food with fervor, not sparing any time for idle chatter. Once her plate was cleared, she glanced over at Jareth. 

He'd cleaned his plate as well, and was simply watching her, a mildly amused expression on his face.

“What?” Sarah asked, cheeks heating. She'd always felt awkward when people watched her eat, and it was worse with him. 

Certainly not because of how ungodly handsome he was, no sir.

“You have quite the appetite, hm?” He asked, innocently, and Sarah glared at him.

“I haven't eaten in hours, sorry if I wasn't as ladylike as you'd hoped.” She spat, but this only served to make his annoying smirk stretch wider across his face.

“Oh, Sarah, as if I'd ever expect _you_ to be a lady.”

Sarah was quietly fuming, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when the door opened and a small goblin approached the king. He was holding a crisp, white envelope in his hand, which he quickly presented to the king before bowing. 

Sarah had never seen a goblin so well behaved, and was distracted from her anger. 

“Thank you, Nip, you may go.” Jareth said as he briskly tore open the envelope. 

The goblin turned, tripped over his own feet, and then quickly fled from the room. Before the door shut, Sarah heard a chorus of little goblin giggles from the hall, followed by a small crash. 

Perhaps not so well behaved after all, then. 

“Ah.” Jareth said, drawing Sarah's attention back to him. She crossed her arms, tilting her head as she waited for him to speak.

“It would seem the High King thinks it better if the remaining Dream Weavers take up shelter in my kingdom, as it's closer to the Labyrinth, until we can come up with a plan to end the Northern Princess once and for all.”

“End?” Sarah piped up, frowning slightly. “As in kill? Jareth, she's a child.”

“She's no more a child than you or I, Sarah. It's been a long time since she was truly a child. She's trapped in that body, but she's only slightly younger than myself. Driven mad by time and a lust for vengeance. She cannot be allowed to continue existing if we are to survive. Yes, it's sad. It's an awful thing that happened to her, and it's not truly her fault, but she will kill us all if left unchecked.”

Sarah frowned, staring down at her empty plate. She's glad they saved this discussion for after dinner, because if they hadn't she'd have lost her appetite. Even if Ilya wasn't really a child, she certainly looked like one, and Sarah didn't think she had what it took to kill someone who looked so innocent. 

“Enough talk, for now. I'll escort you back to your rooms. In the morning we begin your training. I have a few ideas, and I'm quite interested in how your magic will react.”


End file.
